


Regeneration [podfic]

by Ailavyn_Siniyash



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailavyn_Siniyash/pseuds/Ailavyn_Siniyash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old man sits alone at the end of the day, weighed down by all he has seen. What makes him get up again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regeneration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050402) by [The_Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Librarian/pseuds/The_Librarian). 



> This is an absolutely beautiful piece written by The_Librarian, who so kindly gave me permission to podfic it. The only thing that belongs to me is my interpretation.

Podfic to be found here: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/88l4f828358c77a/Regeneration%20podfic.mp3

and is archived here: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/regeneration

 

The music is all from the Doctor Who soundtrack, specifically "The Patient Centurion", "Martha's Theme", and "This is Gallifrey".

I would never have thought of putting in music if I hadn't listened to the podfic of "Just Human", written by Waffles and read by Miss H. It's lovely, and I strongly recommend taking a look.


End file.
